The Night You Came
by ilikepie
Summary: What happens when a boy from the US stays with Hermoine.
1. Chapter 1 Bad News

I don't own anything of Harry Potter that's all J.K. Rowling's Hey I just started getting into the books I've read SS and CS and in the middle of PA. So if I mess up with anything please don't flame me calling me dumb and stuff. But I would like your opinions.  
  
Chapter 1: Bad News  
  
Hermoine sat in her room waiting for her mail to arrive. She was listening to a learning tape over her cassette player. Their was something strange about the cassette player it produced a charm that showed an ancient gnome like wizard as a transparent figure walking on her bed spread telling about the fine points of discovering hexes and curses and how to rid of the important ones, It often called out to the listener to pay attention. Hermoine was sitting on the floor, thinking about how her third year in Hogwarts was coming in less than a month and a half.  
  
After her second year at Hogwarts she grew a little more interested in boys and often had discovered herself before leaving the house, to be checking if she looked good enough to draw attention from them. She had made the decision that this year that she would have her first kiss. Many thoughts ran through her head many possibilities of who would be the lucky recipient.  
  
While the little transparent instructor was talking about broomstick curses Hermoine was busy thinking, 'Harry would be nice to kiss because he has been a good friend and he is quite cute, Ron is another but it would just be weird cause he's a good friend but it would never work, Hmm. Draco is attractive but he is so mean to me I wouldn't kiss him if he paid me a billion galleons.' She went through the list of boys that she knew at Hogwarts.  
  
Just then a hobbled old near death looking owl crashed through her open window and on her bed. "Oh" Hermoine yelped in surprise as Erolle The Weasley's old owl gurgled and spat trying to sit up from a heavy load of mail. " Wow Erolle have you been working out that's the biggest load I've seen an owl carry!" she cried trying to make the ancient owl feel comfortable. Erolle gave a quick squawk and was off like a herd of turtles out the window. "Lets see", Hermoine said as she sorted out the mail. 'I got mail from Harry and Ron' she gleefully thought then a ruddy brown letter was marked with a crest stuck out of the whole bunch, "One for mum and dad, who are Robert and Ashley Buckley? They live all the way over in New York."  
  
Hermoine stared at the letter for a moment and was startled by her mom who knocked on her half opened door. "Moine, dear was that the mail owl?" she cooed softly to her daughter. "Yes mum," Hermoine paused "Mum, who are the Buckley's" Mrs. Granger stared at her in disbelief. "Well Moine they're old family friends. Did we get a letter from them?" "Yes." Hermoine said feeling a little uneasy about how her mother was acting.  
  
" How could that be they're like your father and me (non magical) how could they possibly know about mail owls. They don't have any children I don't believe." Mrs. Granger said curious about the letter that Hermoine had handed to her. She opened it and gasped. "Oh no the Buckley's died in a car accident two days ago, they just had a will reading and they left they're 15 year old son to be in the care of your father and me." "Well if we got a letter from the owl that means that one of them is capable of magic." Hermoine clued in.  
  
"Why is he staying with us?" Hermoine asked trying to piece together what was happening. "Well it says here that the will stated that we where the only people close enough to consider family to take care of their son because of his special case." Mrs. Granger read form the letter. " He'll be here tomorrow and I still have to tell your father. Plus I have to get a guest bedroom ready." She said as she left the room. Hermoine didn't even know this boys name and he was coming to stay.  
  
Hermoine peeked at the rest of the mail just the usual junk mail; she decided to read the ones her friends sent her. She read through them and laughed a little at the story Ron told of how Harry set fire to Georges bum the other fortnight when he stayed for a few days. She looked at her bed, which was messy and had down and feathers on it. Her cat Crookshanks was licking her lips from the smell of the feathers. Something on the bed caught Hermoine's eye. A photograph of a boy in Quiditch uniform standing in front of an older couple on the back in black ink it said "The Buckley's" (Zach's first varsity game).  
  
The boy was very handsome had a built physique with dark brown hair, which was all messy possibly, from a game. He was holding his broom in one hand and a golden snitch in the other. 'Hmm Zach I wonder if he talks like a yank' Hermoine said to herself, she remembered once she had heard of the witch and wizard schools in America but heard they where more like grammar schools compared to Hogwarts. There was something about the boy that bothered her, his face. He wasn't smiling 'I wonder if he'll be a troublesome one' Hermoine said to herself as she lied down on the bed, she closed her eyes and said under her breath "I guess we will see tomorrow."  
  
TBC Heh Heh pretty hard for a first chapter but it don't compare to the talent of some of the writers out there. Please I enjoy comments and opinions. Oh yeah this is kind of a conversion of the third year 


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him he belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
Mrs. Granger spent the next day at home cooking and cleaning trying to make the house comfortable for the new visitor. Mr. Granger had left for the airport two hours ago and his plane arrived an hour ago so they should be here any minute. Hermoine was expecting the worse, she thought he would come in and be a little shit for his stay, however long that was going to be. She had written back to Harry and Ron telling them both the new turn of events.  
  
At that moment, Mr. Granger pulled his Mini Cooper into the drive way and turned off the ignition and looked at the passenger, "Welcome to your new home." He said as cheerfully as he could. The passenger just kept the same expression on his face and just nodded. He got out of the car, looked around, and then walked to the back hatch to get his trunk. He also pulled out a parcel that was covered in brown paper in the shape of a broom. Mr. Granger walked up the steps to the front door and opened it. A sweet smell filled the air as Zach walked up the steps carrying his luggage.  
  
As he walked through the entrance Mrs. Granger walked up to introduce her-self and then Hermoine did the same. He noticed she was a very pretty girl and was about the same age as him, 'this might not be so bad after all' he said in his mind. "Hermoine show Zach to his room and show him around the house while you're at it." Mr. Granger cued in. She gave him a quick nod and sort of turned pink. As they walked up the stairs she pointed things out, "That's the lavatory over there," she paused on the last step "and that's mum and dads room there." Hermoine turned left and walked down the hall. She walked by a closed door on her left and quickly said that's my room and this door right here leads to your room.  
  
Zach stood there for several minutes looking at the house. He heard the creak of a door and turned his face to see Hermoine pointing in his small dark room. "Sorry but this is all we have. It's the warmest room but it has no lights, um we could get you a desk lamp or something if you want. He looked in and noticed the spring bed and small desk in the corner, he liked it. Hermoine waited a few seconds to see if he would say something but when he didn't she tried to fill in for the conversation, "so you play Quiditch?" He just gave a nod. "Seeker?" he said quietly looking at the ceiling.  
  
Hermoine was confused about him, 'he must hate me or something' she thought to herself. He walked in the room despite the low light and pulled out an amber stone and placed it on the desk he rubbed it with his finger and the room lit up. Hermoine had seen the stones before at Diagon Alley but she had never seen one in use. She decided she would leave him alone for now. "Will you need some help unpacking?" she asked a little timidly. "Um, no I'll be ok for now." He said in a very American accent.  
  
As Hermoine was walking down the stairs she saw her mom setting the table for dinner. She got to the bottom and saw her father reading the letter again. "So how did you know the Buckley's?" Hermoine asked looking at the back of the letter. Her father waited and finished it before he responded responded, "We knew them before you where born, Moine," He rubbed his temples and continued, "They where friends of your mother and I at dentistry school." "How come they never wrote before?" she asked. " I don't really know Hermoine. They probably didn't want us to know about their son being magical. Dinner is ready go get Zach." He said as he walked towards the bathroom by the stairs  
  
Slowly Hermoine climbed the stairs towards the hall and when she turned the corner she saw that Zach's door was shut, she knocked on it twice until she decided to open it up. "Zach?" the room was well lit and was full of quiditch posters. A few American bands where hanging up, and on the far wall hung an emblem of a falcon spreading his wings. It was his old school emblem she remembered seeing it on his quiditch uniform. She cleared her throat and saw that Zach was lying on the bed curled up sleeping.  
  
She cleared her throat again and calmly said, " Zach, uh dinner is done." His eyes suddenly opened as she said that and he sat up. "Ok I'll just go wash up." he said as he stood up next to her, he was a whole head taller than her. Hermoine looked up in his eye and saw that his face was emotionless. She looked up for a few more moments and then turned around quickly and started walking out, "Um, right I'll go tell my mother and father." Was the only thing she could manage as she walked out the door. He followed soon after.  
  
Mrs. Granger put a lot of preparation into cooking the meal for the guest. Zach calmly walked into the dining room and sat down in the only empty seat. They all looked at him as if expecting him to give a speech. This went on for a minute until Hermoines father interrupted this finally by giving a quick glance to the food and saying "Dig In." Everyone except Zach ate he just sat their and answered their questions, yes and no where the only two words he seemed to know.  
  
Then Hermoine asked a question that had him open up a bit, "Well, Zach are you going to Hogwarts?" he looked up suddenly for the first time since being at the table an sort of had a smile on his face, he finally took a bite of some bread Mrs. Granger baked earlier and said "Yes I hope, um I don't know if I will have enough money." He kind of gave a small laugh. He ate a little more and asked if he could be excused he said he was tired and went to bed.  
  
Hermoine stayed up for a bout an hour more before she went to bed she was looking through her new book, "Herbology at the Greenest". Her eyes started to hurt, so she turned off her desk lamp and lied down. She was laying their for several moments until they're was a knock at the door. She got up quickly and walked over and opened it and there was Zach in nothing but his boxers carrying her cat. "She was trying to get out of my room." And with that he handed her over to Hermoine said g' night and walked back to his room closing the door behind him. Hermoine just stood their the whole time holding her cat, she was beet red.  
  
Woo that was a long one. Hey I really enjoy your opinions and suggestions. I got majors writers block right now so how about an idea. My ears are open. Thanks for reading I look forward to you writing to me. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Quidditch Shop

Hello, thanks for reading my story. IF you read it would you please give me a review, I love them. If you have any suggestions or ideas tell me or email me. Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I have no part of it.  
  
Chapter 3 The Quidditch Shop  
  
It was coming to be that time of the year when children around the UK would be getting their letter from Hogwarts. The air out side was getting to be mild and owls where sent to flight. Hermoine got her letter on a Tuesday from a young owl after Zach had made them both breakfast. She had been writing back to Ron and Harry all summer and the moment she got her letter she wrote two letters to tell Harry and Ron about receiving her Acceptance letter.  
  
Zach was new to the whole letter thing, in America you just went to school with a parent and signed in. Plus he had no idea about what the houses where. US Witch and Wizard schools where like public muggle schools. You show up in the morning and go home after school. Plus he had no idea how he was going to get on a house Quidditch team. He spent most of his time in his little room reading Hogwarts, A History, which he borrowed from Hermoine.  
  
When Zach's letter did come in it was the day that they where all going to go down to Diagon Alley to get supplies as they left the door an old mangy looking owl that was molting dropped it on the grangers yard and slowly flew off. He opened it and read it  
  
To Mr. Zach Buckley Your Application has been accepted To Hogwarts school of Witch ad Wizardry. You are a special case and when you arrive after the sorting for the first years and the feast come to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to get sorted into your house. I hope you now know of the four houses and the rules. Here is a list of supplies you will need. He stopped reading there and looked at Hermoine's list same stuff, only she had 3 extra classes. He wasn't worried about the supplies yet he didn't know what most of them where. Hermoine was very excited and couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron, the last time she saw them was at the train station after getting off the Hogwarts Express. 'Oh god I wonder if they notice I've changed.' She said to herself, she had become a little more woman like now with a better figure then most girls.  
  
It took them a half hour to get to the secret alley where you entered Diagon. Zach stared at the blank wall wondering why they had led him to a dead end it was silent for several moments until he broke the silence, "Uh. what are we doing?" Hermoine just looked at him and remembered he was new to Britain's Magical Status. "Oh sorry, pay attention and ill show you how to get in here." Hermoine said as she stood next to the wall rearranging bricks until it was complete, when the last brick was put in place the wall clicked and then glowed. Zach just watched in awe as the bricks moved to make a perfect archway to another alley.  
  
They walked down the other alley for about a minute and a half until they walked into an opening to the street. Hermoine giggled as she saw Zach's mouth drop the sights and sounds of what he saw where almost too much for him. Never had Zach been around so many Wizards, Witches and creatures. Hermoine just sat their for a second to take it all in until she spotted a certain red headed person. "Ron!" she called out loudly to get over the crowd, Ron who was walking away at the time turned around and gave that goofy smile of his.  
  
Ron who had been spending the summer with Potter staying over at the burrow playing Quidditch had grown a little more than from last year. He was the same size as potter and an inch or two smaller then Zach. He ran as fast as he could towards Hermoine almost tripping steps away from him. Ron paused about a step away from them and stuck out his hand, Hermoine then stuck out her hand and shook it (they never hug). After the hand- shake it was just a barrage of questions to each other, what did you do this summer? Did you meet anyone special? Then Ron saw Zach was just standing there and asked, "Who the hell is this bloke?" Hermoine took a second to see who he was talking about, " Oh sorry, Ron this is Zach." Zach just nodded his head up and Ron did the same.  
  
"So where is Harry?" Hermoine said looking around. Ron pointed then said, "He went to the Quidditch shop with Fred and George." Zach's eyes brightened up, "Quidditch shop? Where?" Ron was surprised, "He's a bloody yank, wow first time I've met a yank." By that time Zach was already entering the door at the shop across the street. "Well I suppose we should go find Harry." Hermoine said trying to keep an eye on Zach. Ron just smiled and nodded at her.  
  
While in the shop Zach got to see a prototype for the fastest broom, the Fire Bolt. When he saw that broom he just about died. He only had an American T- Hoppers one of the crappiest brooms in the world. It was fast but it didn't last long in quality. He was left with enough money from the insurance to get maybe one broom, his books and a new wand that he desperately needed. By this time Ron and Hermoine had entered the shop and after knocking down a display of snitch gloves they where talking to a boy with a mop top of hair and glasses.  
  
Zach walked over to introduce himself when he got there he knew it was Harry right off from the description from Hermoine, "Hi I'm Zach ." he said in a quick spurt holding out his hand. "Oh hi I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you. Hermoine told me about you." Harry said shaking his hand. They talked for an hour at the shop, mostly about Quidditch (Hermoine had no part in it). Until Hermoine's mother came and broke the chatting up "Moine, dear we have to go get the rest of your stuff. Zach are you going to stay here while we get your stuff?" Zach responded quickly, "I'll just buy a broom and I'll go with you." he looked at a Nimbus 2000 and decided to buy it.  
  
They shopped for several hours before they decided to go home carrying books and a new broom. Zach had got himself a new wand and had spotted a message falcon at the pet shop. Hermoine was so tired in the car that she almost instantly fell asleep. She had the weirdest dream, it was set at the Gryffindor common. Zach was there and it was late and he was just looking into her eyes not saying anything. She woke startled by Zach who had awoken her when they got to the granger residence. She avoided Zach for the rest of the day.  
  
Dang that wasn't the greatest writing but bare with me, I have a bad case of writers block. He next chapter is going to be even better. It involves Draco, Crabb and Goyle on the Hogwarts Express. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Encounter On The Express

Hey thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. Keep reading.  
  
JK Rowling owns HP and I had nothing to do with it.  
  
Chapter 4 The Encounter On The Express  
  
Zach woke up the morning they where to leave to Hogwarts, he hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep and his green eyes where dry and red. 'Damn I'm so excited I couldn't sleep.' He said to himself as he turned on the water in the shower. It had been a month from when they visited Diagon Alley and ever since that day Hermoine had been avoiding him a lot. 'She's pretty, but she doesn't like me I don't think.' He thought as he was washing his brown hair. The water ran down his face he noticed he was full faced now no more of the roundness of being a child, he was a teenager.  
  
He turned off the water, got out and just remembered he forgot his Hogwarts uniform in his room. He brushed his teeth and looked at his face in the mirror, some of the redness left his eyes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked up the stairs towards his room. As he was passing Hermoine's room he noticed the door was cracked he peeked in and saw Hermoine getting changed. He watched her for about twenty seconds before he felt guilty about peeking in on her. He walked to his door and opened it slowly so she would not know he was up stairs.  
  
When he got to his room and changed quickly, he grabbed his chest and Nimbus 2000 took one last look at his room and left. He met Hermoine halfway down the stairs; she was having trouble with her trunk. She struggled a little more then looked up at him, "Help." she whispered so quiet he barely heard her. He handed her his broom and grabbed her trunk and stacked it on his he carried them both to the mini cooper in the driveway. She opened up the back hatch and he put them both in. Hermoine whistled and her cat, Crookshank's nimbly came out the door and into a cage in the back of the car.  
  
Hermoine's mother came out the door and hugged Hermoine good buy, she wished Zach good luck and asked them both to write. After that Hermoines dad rushed them in the car. The sun wasn't even up, but they had to leave. The Grangers only lived 10 minutes from the station where you got on the Hogwarts express but they left as early as possible. When they got to the station it was a busy mess of muggles and magical folk. You could tell the difference.  
  
They had an hour before the express left and they would be on the train all day to get to the other station. Their they would go to the lake and by boat would float to the underground cavern door. Mr. Granger walked them to brick pillar between platform 9 and 10. Zach just stared at the wall and had a curious look on his face. "Zach just watch Hermoine and follow her." Mr. Granger said after he hugged Hermoine. When they where done with their good byes Hermoine with a pushcart had run full speed towards the wall, Zach had felt like yelling watch out but he was to late to see her disappear into it.  
  
"Good luck Zach." Was the last thing Mr. Granger said to him as he straightened up his cart with the wall. He just nodded and started to run and ran thru the wall as fast as he could push the cart. He closed his eyes before hitting the wall and when he opened them there was a guard checking him for his Hogwarts express ticket "Ticket sir." The ugly looking creature in a ticket master costume asked him. "Um, right here." Zach said reaching into his pocket pulling out a tan ticket. "Why you're a god damned yank." The little thing yelled, loud enough for every student to look in that direction to see Zach standing there wide eyed in a Hogwarts uniform with no house colors.  
  
He didn't know what to do he didn't see Hermoine anywhere and he was standing their with half of Hogwarts standing their, staring at him. He took his half of the ticket and quickly hopped on the train he couldn't find Hermoine but he bumped into one of the meanest little shits he'd ever of met, Draco Malfoy. "Look out you stupid idiot." Draco yelled as he turned around to see his pusher. "Sorry." Zach said as Crabb and Goyle grabbed his shirt collar. An American, huh. Hey Crabb Goyle look he has no house." They both snickered and released him. "Draco Malfoy. You better hope you get sorted to Slytherin. You a first year?" Draco busted in as he was dusting off. "Um, no I am a third year and I don't care to join Slytherin?" Zach added as smart assed as he could.  
  
Draco took this as a very rude gesture. "Oh you think you're better then me?" Draco said trying to make Zach feel bad. "No I know I'm better then you and your fat ass friends." Zach retorted. With that Crabb and Goyle both made contact with their fist to his face leaving him with one bloody nose and a bad black eye. Draco led his goons down to the next train car and into an empty room, laughing all the way. "Bastards" Zach said standing up. He walked down a few rooms until he peered into one to see Harry, Ron and Hermoine sitting and laughing at something. He opened the car door and entered. The laughing stopped. Zach looked at the ceiling then looked back at them. "You should see the other guy." He said with a cocky smile.  
  
After an hour of the train ride Hermoine was able to heal his nose and his black eye. At that time he was able to tell them of meeting Draco and his friends. "Draco is such an idiot." Ron said out loudly. "You shouldn't worry 'bout him." Hermoine said as gave one last tweak to his eye to not make it bruised. Zach didn't say much of anything on the way to Hogwarts just the occasional yes or no. When they stopped the moon was full over them. Hagrid who hadn't met Zach yet, was waiting for the first years. When Zach saw him he thought he was a giant or a troll, until he got closer.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked Potter, who he had made pretty good friends with because of them both being seekers in Quidditch. Oh that's Hagrid you'll meet him tonight. "Zach, don't forget you have to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore tonight." Hermoine clued in as they where walking towards the docks. "Thanks I almost forgot." Zach said as he just remembered. Zach was nervous of going into the castle, they still had a half-mile before they got there but he didn't know what to do if he was sorted into Slytherin. On the boat he was sitting in between some fourth year Ravenclaw girls who kept looking at him strangely trying to flirt with him.  
  
He sat their all the time ignoring the two Ravenclaws, he was as old as them but he was still a third year (American equivalent of fourth year). When they got to the Hogwarts cavern dock he got up quickly to get to the front of the group. There was an old witch up front to greet them. First years follow me. And a group of children two feet smaller then Zach rushed pass him to greet her. After that the group of first year entered the door. The rest followed prefects into a separate door to a dim lit hallway. Zach was walking behind the whole group. When he got halfway an old man with a white beard and a red robe stopped Zach. "Um, sir can I help you." Zach said, as the old man looked him over. "Will you follow me to my office I will sort you and get you back before supper starts."  
  
Hey I kind of need your help here I need to sort Zach into a house, I don't know yet. Thanks for reading, review time!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Ravenclaw Common Room

Hey thanks to all my reviewers. You have given me great inspiration.  
  
JK Rowling owns Harry Potter I have nothing to do with it.  
  
Chapter 5 The Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
Zach knew immediately that the man who had stopped him was Albus Dumbledore he followed him down the dark hallways to a statue of what looked to be a gold falcon. Upon getting to this the old wizard asked him to step next to the statue, which he did with no hesitation. Once he was next to it Albus joined him and the statue made a very loud clicking noise and climbed upwards, turning clockwise so that it faced the opposite way it originally faced, the statue elevator stopped at a chamber with a half opened door. "Step inside please and sit down," the headmaster said as if he was getting ready for something big to happen.  
  
As Zach walked into the dark room a candle turned on instantly filling up the room with light. He looked around to see the small dome shaped room was full of pictures of old Hogwarts headmasters. They where all looking at him as if judging him by how he looked. "Um, sir how are you to sort me with no sorting hat." Zach said nervously as he looked around the room. When he looked upon Dumbledore's desk he noticed a pile of ashes underneath a bird stoop, odd he thought to himself. Dumbledore closed the door behind him and sighed heavily, "It will not be easy." Dumbledore said as he took off the ceremonial hat off. He looked at Zach straight in the eyes and held out hand. "Child take my hand."  
  
The old wizard and Zach wasted no time, he grabbed a hold and the instant he did he saw a whole lifetime flash before his eyes. His first Quidditch game, the first school dance he attended even when he first met Hermoine. With this flood of events going off in his head he soon started choking it seemed like an hour before the old headmaster let go. After that Zach was on the ground coughing, he continued for a few seconds until he looked up at Dumbledore, he blacked out after that.  
  
He must have stayed knocked out for a few hours because when he woke up he was in a room on a bed. The bed was very soft and had a dark blue bedspread. He got up looked around and saw that he was in one of the dorms of the castle by looking at the dark blue flag on the wall he could tell he was in Raven claw, he wanted to go into Gryffindor to be with Hermoine. Since he was all alone she was the only one he could think about. He walked out of the dorm from hearing noise in what he supposed was the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
As he walked out of the room he took time to make sure none of his dark brown hair was sticking up. as he made sure of that he walked out of the door from the boys dorm. He looked around as the talking stopped he looked around and he then knew why his fellow Raven claws stopped talking he had no shirt on. All the girls his age where checking him out all the guys looked at him like he was breaking a major rule. "So, um Zach right? What are you doing?" one of the sixth years looked at him. Zach took a second to think up something, "Gonna go take a shower." He said walking out the door. He exited out of the common room it looked reminded him of a big blueberry with some comfortable chairs and a fire place it had a separate room on the side with study desks and books on a shelf. In the corner was a post board. There where a few notes on it but he didn't stop to look at them he exited quickly from the door which led to a brick wall, 'God damn Hogwarts!' he said as he thought of what to do, he just decided to walk through it.  
  
His feet started moving forward and a second later he was out in a hallway somewhere in the big castle. Zach turned around and remembered the wall he walked out from, it had an almost impossible to see "R" on one of the bricks. Finally he decided to really find a bathroom so he could shower. It was only a minute until he found it. Pushing on the heavy oak door he was hoping a steam of hot air to hit him, but to his avail it was only cold like the rest of the castle. Zach quickly walked down to the end of the bathroom stalls to the high school style shower room, just open with shower nozzles. When he walked in hot water immedialtly poured on him he stood for five long minutes just to soak then walked out he was feeling lonely already and he had only been here for a few hours.  
  
He walked back to the stalls and found that his pants had gone missing. "Fucking smartasses!" he yelled out loud to nothing. He looked around and found nothing but a white towel to cover with. Zach wrapped up and walked back to the wall with an the R on it and walked through. "Who took my pants?" he asked very pissed off. A Scottish third year walked up to him. "No one has left here." He said looking at his garments, "Mighten you best get up stairs and get dressed." He said as Zach walked away. 'Fuckin Slytherin I know they did it the green bastards.' He said to himself climbing the stairs to the dorm. He opened up his trunk and put on one of his baggy pants and shirts and walked back down to join the party.  
  
When he got back to the common room the Ravenclaw Head boy stopped Zach to introduce him. "Ladies and gent's this here is Zach he'll be joinin us from stateside." After that everyone gave a cheer and Zach felt like he was among friends now. They traded Quidditch stories and drank a beverage that was brewed in their cauldron. Ok were known for bein the best behaved of all the houses so this cant be breathed to anyone outside the common room." The Scot who had introduced himself as Durgy McQuivel said already drunk from. Zach had already had a couple of cups of the home brew and felt a little warm from it. "Yah but everyone decides to keep this secret right?" Zach asked his cheeks a little flushed. "Yah I think you've had enough." Durgy said checking out an asian girl standing at the post board reading about Quidditch tryouts.  
  
Zach feeling good about now looked at Durgy and saw what he was looking at. "Watch this." he said with a cocky smile, he walked over to the girl who was holding a cup. "Hey my names Zach, you going out fur Quidditch?" he said giving his best ladies man smile that he could. "My names Cho, yes Seeker." And with that said the girl left the party to the girl dorms. Durgy walked over "Nice, slick, real nice." He complimented Zach. The night went on like this until twelve or so. When the prefects started order everyone to bed. Zach took no time to walk to the dorm and lied down on his bed. He stared at the wall for a few minutes and wondered if Hermoine was thinking of him. For the first time he wanted her to be with him in his bed, to hold her. With that he fell asleep, he had a dream of Hermoine kissing him but he it was interrupted by the Hogwarts bells at 6 in the morning.  
  
Well that is sort of a default chapter I have two of this chapter if you don't like this one review and tell me or email me. Thanks!!! 


End file.
